


Well Worn Jade Throne

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Rose Explores Polyamory [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Long Tongue, Lots of focus on Kanaya's tongue really, Mild Oral Fixation?, Oral Sex, Sequel Bait, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: When Rose is in a mood, Kanaya makes an excellent, if controlling throne.





	Well Worn Jade Throne

It wasn’t the first time you had found yourself in this kind of situation. Far from it, living with Rose had you well adjusted to her frequent and intense bouts of desire, but this week she had really been riding you ragged. You had barely been home for an hour before you found yourself laid out on the bed with your wife’s dripping sex hovering above your mouth.

“My my, darling Rose. You really are insatiable lately, aren’t you?” you chided softly, pushing through the days exhaustion to wrap your arms under and around her thighs. She responded with a quiet huff and lowered herself onto your waiting mouth eagerly. Your tongue raced up to meet her, and she let out an appreciative moan as you quickly sought out her clit, tracing your tongue around the nub.

Her fingers quickly found their way around your horns, and she tugged your forward, urging you to press your tongue into her. Instead, you dug your fingers into her thighs a little more firmly, and took your time. You traced your tongue teasingly around her clit, moving in small, slow circles, before sucking gently and enjoying the hitch in her already heated breathing.

You let your tongue move down to start tracing along her lower lips, writing your initials in both English and Alternian, and Rose let out a needy groan as you teased around her entrance mercilessly. Her hips started to rock against your face, grinding herself into your tongue and your fingers dug a little harder into her thighs again, keeping her moving at your pace for once. Rose’s moans got more and more desperate, and she strained against your grip as she tried to grind harder into your mouth.

Finally you gave in to her pleading sounds and worked your long tongue into her folds, relishing the slightly bitter taste of her depths. Rose’s moans picked up in intensity quickly and you relaxed your grip on her hips, allowing her to grind against your face needily. You let your fangs brush against the sensitive skin, pulling a startled gasp from Rose, but not slowing her movements in the slightest.

If anything, the brush with danger only increased her need, and you couldn’t help but grin. Ever the one to court peril, your wife. You redoubled your efforts with your tongue, curling it against well-explored sensitive patches and occasionally pulling it out to flick over her clit a few times before diving back in. Her hips pressed down against you insistently, fingers tugging you into her by your horns as her moans picked up further in intensity.

You could feel her inner walls start to quiver around your tongue as she neared her peak. You moved one hand from her thigh and pressed your thumb against her clit, rolling the sensitive nub gently as your tongue worked the sweet spots deep within your wife. It wasn’t much longer before her moans turned into a loud, short cry, and you could feel her muscles contract around your tongue as she came.

Her grip on your horns slipped and she fell forward a bit, catching herself with her hands as you steadied her with your grip on her thigh. You let her ride out her orgasm with your tongue still in her, making a pleased humming noise as she shivered above you. Finally you worked your tongue free, enjoying the last soft groans she made as the movement teased her heavily stimulated skin. It took another few moments before she collected herself enough to move, shuffling down to curl up against you, still half draped over your body as she pressed her lips to yours.

You slipped your arms around her loosely and pressed into the kiss, letting her taste herself on your lips and tongue. The kiss continued for a while as you languidly enjoyed the closeness with your wife, but eventually even that felt like too much as your exhaustion caught up with you again. She really had been insatiable lately.

“Kanaya, do I remind you often enough of how deeply I love you? Because I assure you, there is no happier woman in the universe.” Her face was nestled against the crook in your neck as she spoke, and you smiled widely as she did.

“I have no doubts about the truth of that statement, my love,” you shifted away a bit to look her in the eyes once more, “However I must say, if your appetite is going to continue to be so ravenous, I might have to demand you find yourself a mistress or four to keep up. There’s only so much one rainbow drinker can do.”

Rose looked uneasy for a moment, before she smiled with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. “It’s funny that you would bring that idea to the table, dearest…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Rosemary fun to lead into my fic-a-week plans for a Rose-filled femslash February! As always, comments are loved, and you can help support what I do by [buying me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L)  
> You can [find me on tumblr (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com), or [check out my commission rates](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com/post/170026773446/good-news-everyone) directly as well!


End file.
